


Creativity

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Caring Fenris, Coming Untouched, Coming on body, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom!Fenris, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Good orgasms, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub!Anders, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Sex, but the sexy pre-discussed kind, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is a kinky bastard, but that's okay because so are all his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OKami_hu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/gifts).



> This feels like it should be a crack fic but it's not. This was inspired by Fenris' filthy imaginings in my Fenders roleplay with OKami_hu so I thought I would make it a thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't played any of the Sebastian DLC but there's so little plot here that I don't think it matters, I'll be honest
> 
> Unbeta'd but I might proofread it tomorrow

Anders couldn't help the way his fingers twitched with anxiety. No, anxiety was the wrong word. _Anticipation_. Fenris had mentioned this in a fleeting fancy the night that Anders had challenged the elf to get him off with only his voice - he couldn't, but it was a close one - and it had been weeks until Anders had worked up the courage to mention it. Once he had, the soft blush that had painted Fenris’ cheeks was almost reward enough alone for his nervousness.

“Amatus?” a gentle voice said against Anders’ ear, lips sucking briefly at his earlobe in a way that made him shudder with pleasure. “Are you sure about this? You know I love you whether you go through with this or not.”

Anders knew that, even as far down as his soul. It resonated through his entire being, the knowledge that he was loved. Justice didn't understand, but Fenris’ proximity quietened him.

_Fenris blinked in surprise before a blush suddenly stained his dark cheeks a beautiful pink. “I thought you'd forgotten that.”_

_“As if I could ever forget anything you say,” Anders replied, trying to hide his nervousness behind humour. Fenris saw right through it._

_“Are you sure?” the elf asked, moving closer where they lay on the bed, ready for sleep. “It's not just to indulge me.”_

_“Partially,” Anders admitted. “I would never have considered it if you hadn't mentioned it, but… I want it.”_

_“Okay,” Fenris said, staring at Anders with wide eyes. “I'll… make arrangements.”_

Anders was shaken from his memories by a thumb sweeping over his nipple, making him gasp.

“Anders?” Fenris asked again, starting to sound unsure.

“Sorry, was thinking,” Anders said with a reassuring smile. “I want this.”

“Alright. You know I'll be right here if you want it to stop. You just tell me your colour or your watchword and it stops, okay?” Fenris said, and the constant need for reassurance should have been annoying but Anders knew that this was a big deal, especially for a mage with a fucked up past like him. “Colour?”

“Green,” he replied immediately.

The anticipation kicked up a gear as Fenris moved away, returning to where Anders was kneeling on the bed. Instead of the rope that Anders had been expecting to feel against his skin, he felt silk.

“I thought this might be gentler on your skin,” Fenris said by way of explanation when Anders looked to him. “It's strong but soft. Also flammable if you need to get out quickly.”

Anders was touched when he knew that he should have come to expect this thoughtfulness from Fenris by now; it felt like Fenris didn't even breathe if he didn't think it would be good for Anders. In the beginning Anders had thought that maybe Fenris was replacing Danarius with him. When he's finally voiced his fears, Fenris hadn't shown any sign of hearing them for almost half an hour before he explained that it didn't feel like servitude or slavery, just… taking care of ‘his mage’.

“You're good to me,” Anders near teased instead as he held out his wrists for Fenris to bind.

Both forearms were tied together from wrist to elbow, and tied to the harness that Fenris had created around Anders’ chest.

“Colour?” Fenris asked again as he encouraged Anders onto his front.

Anders breathed out a soft ‘green’ as he was forced to spread his knees or overbalance. He could certainly see why Fenris chose the bonds. He heard Fenris’ soft hum as the elf teased two slick fingers over Anders’ entrance. Anders gasped and sighed in pleasure, only beginning to become impatient when Fenris pressed without entering.

“Fen!” Anders shouted in frustration, smacking the mattress as best he could. “Will you just-- Green, for fuck’s sake, fucking _fuck_ me with your fingers!”

There was no hiding Fenris’ chuckle at Anders’ expense but Anders couldn't complain when two fingers, tingling with lyrium, were being pushed into him hard enough to jab at his prostate, making his toes curl as he gasped.

“I'm glad I - ah! - amuse you so,” Anders grumbled half-heartedly after a few moments. “You cruel, impossible elf. I should… _fuck…_ ”

“You should,” Fenris agreed with a nonchalance that he usually reserved for insulting Isabela. “You most definitely should fuck.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Anders groaned, spine arching and pushed back onto Fenris’ fingers.

They were silent as Fenris opened Anders up, with a third finger, and then a fourth for good measure. Silent save for Anders’ moaning, of course. Once Fenris had decided Anders was ready, he pulled his fingers free and stood from the bed to retrieve the final piece of the picture Anders made: a black satin blindfold. It had taken months to reach a place where Anders felt wholly comfortable in a blindfold, but now that the time was there, they made full of it.

“Green,” Anders said before Fenris could even ask.

The excitement, the weeks of planning, the anticipation, it all culminated into the moment that Anders heard Fenris open their bedroom door and greet their guests. Anders’ ears strained to pick up any of the words but he could only just make out a sense of identity from the mumbled whispers. Isabela, certainly, from her chuckle. Hawke, simply from the depth of his voice. Was that Merrill? The voice certainly sounded nervous enough, and there was-- _Sebastian_? The Starkhaven lilt was undeniable, but how in the ever-flying fuck had Fenris managed to persuade the Chantry brother to come?

Anders jumped in surprise at Fenris’ unexpected touch to his shoulder, the lyrium tingling against his skin, even unlit. He responded eagerly to the open-mouthed kiss pressed against his lips.

“Our friends are going to fuck you now, Anders” Fenris purred, loud enough the for others to hear too. “They're going to ride you and fuck you, and you're going to be a good boy and take it. If you're very good, maybe I'll even let you come afterwards. Colour?”

Anders had to pause for a moment to calm his ragged breathing before he nodded and said ‘green’.

Fenris kissed his temple. “I'll be right here if you need me,” he promised, never able to keep up the dominance for long.

With that, Anders felt Fenris’ heat disappear, although the crackle of lyrium against his magic faded only slightly. His muscles jumped in surprise at the first touch, so different to Fenris’; long nails scraped and calloused hands smoothed his skin, cool in their touch. Anders felt himself rolled onto his back and his legs flattened out. There was a shifting in the bed until soft skin was pressed against his, thick thighs straddling his hips. Anders wanted to touch, to see if he could guess who it was with his hands alone, but Fenris had been very thorough in his knots.

Anders gasped in surprise as a hot wetness dragged over his cock, the answering moan barely more than a shaky exhale. A soft body pressing against his, large breasts pressing against his arms and _Maker_ Anders wanted to touch them. He wanted to squeeze them in his hands and press his face between them as he brought Isabela to her peak using only her tits. At least, he _thought_ it was Isabela.

The cool touch of metal when lips touching his ear, and her sweet voice confirmed it. “Relax, sweet thing,” she purred. “My, but you are delicious still, even after all these years.”

Anders gasped when Isabela nipped his ear and the weight of her body was gone for a moment before his cock, neglected until now, was being pulled into a wet cunt, the heat almost burning him with how good it felt. The desperate moan that tore from Anders’ chest was pitiful and made Isabela clench around him.

“Bels, Bela, please,” Anders begged, fingers curling and uncurling with the need to touch. He was ignored as Isabela began to ride him in earnest, her hands settling on his chest for balance.

Moaning and arching, Anders pulled at the silk binding him. The give in it was only slight and there was no way he’d be able to break it. It wasn’t until he felt a hand cover his mouth that he realised he’d been rambling and begging.

“Maybe I should sit on this beautiful face of yours to shut you up,” Isabela chuckled, voice slightly breathless as she continued to use Anders’ cock. “Kitten, come here.”

The sound of soft footsteps barely registered in Anders’  ears before the bed was dipping beside him. He heard Isabela’s voice giving instructions and he jumped only a little when he felt knees touch his shoulders.

“A little lower, love,” Isabela said, now just rolling her hips as she focused on manoeuvering Merrill into position.

When Anders felt skin against his mouth, his tongue automatically darted out to lick at it. Merrill’s sweet gasp only encouraged him and he quested a little further, tongue meeting her entrance. She wasn’t as wet as Isabela had been, but Anders would happily work with what he had. He arched his neck, not only to get a better angle but to rub his chin against Merrill’s clit. She moaned, hand grabbing onto his bound arm.

“A-Anders,” the little elf gasped, nails digging into his skin as he sucked on her folds slightly.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he, kitten?” Isabela asked, no doubt grinning. Anders fucked up into her suddenly, making her cry out in surprise. She slapped his thigh hard as she picked up her pace. “Naughty boy. You’re supposed to be our little fuck toy, don’t make me get Fenris to tie your legs down too.”

“What did I say about being good, Anders?” Fenris all but growled, making Anders whimper in desire. He would have begged forgiveness were his mouth not already busy, but he decided to behave.

Merrill’s sweet taste began to flow more steadily and Anders focused on her despite how distracting Isabela was being. It was difficult without his hands to add to her pleasure but Merrill started to rock her hips back and forth slightly, his soft stubble rubbing at her clit in a way that made her mewl and whimper. Anders pushed his tongue as far as he could, moaning slightly at the way her cunt tightened around his tongue. He moved on from her entrance to suck at her folds again slowly until he worked his way to her clit, circling it with her tongue and sucking on it. Merrill shouted loudly, all of her muscles twitching and her thighs pressing further into Anders’ shoulders. Anders worked her through the orgasm, leaving short little licks all over her as she panted.

“Have you come already, kitten?” Isabela asked, wonder and humour in her voice.

“I-It wasn’t too quick, was it?” Merrill asked nervously, still trembling from the force of her orgasm.

“Oh, no, sweetheart,” Isabela cooed, moaning as she dropped on Anders’ cock at a particular angle. “Fuck, you have a wonderful cock, Anders… I might come just from this alone. Fenris, you’re not just going to stand there and watch, are you?”

Fenris snorted in amusement and came over, the bed sinking as he settled behind Isabela. Anders could feel the leather leggings Fenris was still wearing and some possessive part of him was glad that no one else would see Fenris’ cock, even if Isabela had been fucked with it before. He heard Isabela’s soft sigh and low moan and suddenly lamented the presence of the blindfold. Merrill climbed off him and lay down beside him as she caught her breath.

“ _Shit_ !” Isabela cried suddenly, cunt clenching and nails digging into Anders’ chest, scratching as the fingers pulled away. “ _Oh_ , your hands, Fenris...”

“Tell Anders what I’m doing to you, Bela,” Fenris purred, the sound muffled slightly as if said against skin.

“H-He’s playing with my nipples,” Isabela moaned, gasping shortly. “Fucking - ah! - pulling on my piercings.” There was a sudden simpering moan and Anders felt Fenris’ fingers, the tingle of the lyrium easily distinguishable, brush against his cock as he toyed with Isabela’s clit, the woman frozen in place.

“Don’t stop on my account, Isabela,” Fenris chuckled and even though it wasn’t directed at him, Anders shivered at Fenris’ voice. “Ride Anders like the little whore you are.”

Isabela made a noise that Anders had never heard from her before, a desperate whining, groaning moan.

“Look at the two of you,” Fenris said, louder to make sure Anders heard. “Two desperate little sluts that just want to be fucked, aren’t you? Desperate for even the slightest touch.”

Anders whimpered as Isabela moaned. “Love, _please_ ,” Anders whined, pulling at the silk bonds again. “Please, touch me, please.”

“Is Isabela not enough for you?” Fenris challenged, hands trailing down Anders’ stomach. “If I were enough, we wouldn’t be here, would we? One person isn’t enough for my little whore, two can’t satisfy you, maybe three can. Get off him, slut.”

When Isabela didn’t move, Fenris’ weight left the bed and Bela squawked indignantly. “Get back here, you little shit!” she cried. “Fenris!” There was no response from Fenris until Isabela got off Anders, kneeling beside him.

Anders shivered as the air hit his damp cock, previously encased in Isabela’s heat. He jumped slightly in surprise when he felt Fenris’ fingers on his shoulder.

“I’m going to undo the knots holding your hands against your chest, okay? Your hands will still be bound,” Fenris said, waiting for at least a nod before he did so. Anders felt movement on the bed next to him but he was too busy concentrating on Fenris’ voice. “Roll over and get on your knees, you’re going to fuck Isabela. Colour?”

“Green,” Anders breathed in response immediately. “So fucking green right now.”

Fenris laughed softly and helped him into position. Anders rested his elbows either side of Isabela’s head, his fingers playing in her hair where his hands had to rest. He pressed closer to feel her breasts press against his chest and moaned quietly as she guided his cock back into her. Anders began to move inside her and he noticed Isabela didn’t have any complaints now about how he was supposed to be their plaything.

Anders tensed suddenly when he felt a hand on his ass that wasn’t Fenris’. It took him a few moments to recognise the callouses and thickness of Hawke’s fingers, when he relaxed, moaning when he felt one of those thick fingers being pushed into him, distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing. Someone else joined them on the bed and Anders gasped when he felt a cock touch his cheek. It wasn’t Fenris, Hawke was behind him so that meant--

“S-Sebastian?” Anders asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered simply.

The soft sound of Fenris’ voice came from across the room but Anders couldn’t hear the words. A second later, he cried out as thick fingers grabbed his hair and tugged until his spine had to arch and trying to straighten out resulted in the sweetest agony, making him whimper and his cock twitch inside Isabela.

“Suck Sebastian’s cock,” Hawke ordered in a tone that he usually reserved for Cullen or Seneschal Bran.

Anders had to obey an order like that so he opened his mouth and waited for Sebastian to put his cock in his mouth. When he did, Anders left little kitten licks everywhere he could reach until Sebastian became impatient and pushed forward with a groan. Anders was briefly grateful that Sebastian wasn’t as big as Fenris otherwise he would have gagged at the sudden intrusion, but it still took a moment for him to adjust comfortably to the sensation. Anders swallowed around the cock and hummed a tune, making Sebastian groan and and begin to rock his hips in shallow thrusts that Anders encouraged with a soft little whimper.

Hawke pushed a second finger into Anders, and then a third when he realised Anders was already prepared. Hawke’s fingers were so much thicker than Fenris’ so the stretch of it felt so _good_. The hand in his hair let go and Anders whimpered when the fingers in his ass pulled free too, but they were quickly replaced with Hawke’s big cock, so thick that it had Anders crying out around Sebastian. Anders had to take a break from fucking Isabela to breathe raggedly through his nose, but it hardly mattered when Hawke drew back to slam into him, the movement forcing Anders further into Isabela which made them both cry out.

“I’m so close, please,” Isabela whined, arching and writhing beneath Anders. “Please...”

Anders whimpered in a way that he hoped sounded like agreement. Between the three of them, Anders was so close that it hurt. He wanted to come, so badly, but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed. He could at least let Isabela, though. Anders arched hips into her so that Hawke’s next thrust into him hit that sweet spot inside her. Isabela cried out and it seemed like it wasn’t just Anders that was affected by the noise; Hawke picked up his speed until both Anders and Isabela were whining near constantly, Isabela’s breathing ragged until she moaned loudly, cunt fluttering around Anders for what felt like years until it finally stopped and he was so _close_ , right there on the edge, caught between Hawke and Sebastian.

Isabela slipped out from underneath Anders and Fenris grabbed Anders’ cock, squeezing tightly around the base of it to stop him from coming. Lips touched his ear as Fenris growled into it, “If you come now, I will pull you out of this and spank you until you _cry_ , and you won’t come for the next week, do you understand?” Anders nodded quickly as best he could, whimpering as Fenris bit his earlobe. “Good. Fuck him harder, Hawke, he’s still coherent.”

Hawke did as he was told and the scream that ripped from Anders was loud, even muffled by Sebastian’s cock as it was. Oh, Maker, he couldn’t-- He couldn’t take anymore. He could feel his dick twitching and straining with the need to come but Fenris only tightened his grip. It was agony and Anders _loved_ it. He pulled back slightly from Sebastian for air and the man let him. Every breath was deep and ragged and it was only then that Anders realised how fast the world was spinning behind the blindfold. He dragged in as much air as he could, but every breath was punched out of him by Hawke’s vicious thrusts.

“Please, I can’t-- Please!” Anders shouted, sobbing with how hard he was. “I need-- Please, please, I need to-- I need--”

The thrusts slowed suddenly to almost gentle rocking.

“You want to come?” Fenris asked, voice a wonderful purr against Anders’ ear. Anders nodded quickly. “Hawke?”

“I’m close,” Hawke confirmed, voice tight.

“Good,” Fenris said. “Come on his back like the filthy slut he is. Would you like that, slut? If Hawke and Sebastian came all over your back? We’ll let you come afterwards.”

Anders nodded quickly before he stopped. “O-On my front?” Anders suggested hesitantly.

Fenris hummed like he was thinking about it, but Anders was sure he’d been counting on him asking for it. “I can allow that. Roll over.”

Anders missed Hawke’s cock when he pulled out, even if it was only for the few seconds that it took for him to settle on his back. Anders’ legs were pulled over Hawke’s arms, it felt like. He moaned again when Hawke pressed back in, missing what Fenris was telling Sebastian. Anders gasped in surprise when he felt hands tipping his head back, stretching his neck. He swallowed hard when he felt Sebastian’s cock press against his lips again, letting it in. He could _feel_ how his throat bulged with it and knew why Fenris had put them in this position; it was one of his favourite things to see.

“Fuck, look at that,” Fenris murmured, reaching out to touch where Sebastian’s cock pushed out Anders’ throat. Anders made a desperate noise at the touch and reached up to grab at Fenris’ arm. Fenris chuckled but allowed Anders to grab onto his hand and hold it close, the other still wrapped tightly around Anders’ cock to stop him from coming. “Look at you, Anders, such a desperate, filthy little whore, but you still want to hold my hand.”

Sebastian sat back for a moment to allow Anders to cough and breathe, dragging air into his lungs. He nodded again and Sebastian pushed back in, starting to fuck his throat, pulling back when Anders started to gag or he needed to breathe.

“Fenris--” Hawke said suddenly, thrusts becoming jerky and stuttered.

Fenris pulled his hand back from Anders’ and sat back slightly. Hawke pulled out of him and moved closer, Anders’ legs still spread over his arms. Anders could hear the sound of Hawke jerking himself and he couldn’t help the way his thighs twitched with anticipation. It was only a few moments until Hawke was swearing and Anders felt the first splatters of come over his chest and belly, moaning slightly around Sebastian’s cock. After another minute of fucking Anders’ throat, Sebastian pulled back from him. Anders continued to lick and suck along the length of Sebastian’s cock until the man was moaning as he came, his seed hitting Anders’ chin and throat, some even reaching his nipples.

“Fen, please, I need-- I need to come, please,” Anders whimpered, hips lifting into the tight circle of Fenris’ fingers. His voice was absolutely _wrecked_ ; hoarse and rough. It was so obvious that he’d had a cock shoved down his throat.

Fenris didn’t say anything as he manhandled Anders until he was kneeling up. The blindfold was removed and Anders blinked in the sudden light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around at his friends, still panting slightly.

“Now, Anders… You can come, but I’m not going to touch your cock after I let go of it, do you understand?” Fenris said, biting at Anders’ ear again.

Anders whimpered and nodded, taking a shaky breath when Fenris released his cock. A quick glance down at it revealed just how purple it was, straining desperately with the need to come. Fenris’ fingers slid into his hair slowly, massaging his scalp for a moment before he gripped and pulled hard, making Anders whimper in pained pleasure. Fenris slapped his ass suddenly, making him shout.

“Come for me, Anders,” Fenris ordered, spanking him again.

“I can’t! Touch me, please,” Anders begged, whimpering and trembling. “Please touch me.”

“No,” Fenris said simply, slapping him once more, right on his balls. Anders all but screamed. “I know you don’t need it. Come, Anders.”

“Please--”

“No.”

One more hard slap, a sharp tug on his hair and a deep bite in his throat was all it took for Anders to come, shouting so loudly his own ears hurt. The orgasm was so overwhelming, so complete, that the next time Anders open his eyes, he was lying on his back with his head in Fenris’ lap, a half-hard cock pressing against him.

“Are you alright?” Fenris asked, grinning slightly. “You passed out.”

“Am I as covered in come as I think I am?” Anders asked, the words slightly slurred as if he were drunk. Fenris laughed, a sound so perfect that Anders didn’t listen to the answer. “Is everyone still here?”

“Yes. Come on, sit up,” Fenris said, helping him up.

Anders curled up happily against Fenris, smiling at their friends. Sebastian was fully dressed and looked awkward, standing at the end of the bed.

“I… Thank you,” Sebastian said awkwardly, blushing a deep pink when Anders grinned at him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, chantry boy,” Anders teased, making a point of sounding even more hoarse than he already did.

Sebastian blushed even more before he dashed away, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Hawke and Merrill had at least put their smalls on, but Isabela was lounging happily, as naked as the day she was born.

“We should do this again sometime,” she grinned. “You are wonderful, Anders. And I miss your cock, Fenris. And those hands, and that voice… Hmm,  it’s getting me all hot again just thinking about it.”

Fenris snorted in amusement and tucked his face into Anders’ neck happily. “Perhaps,” he said simply. “You are welcome to stay in this room for as long as you want but Anders and I will be retiring to our bedroom.”

Isabela pouted and opened her mouth to say something but Hawke cut her off. “Of course,” he said. “Thank you for today. Rest up, Anders, I’m afraid I broke you a little.”

“Only in the best possible way,” Anders laughed, grinning widely. He wrapped himself around Fenris once the elf turned him around, clinging to him like a limpet as Fenris stood to carry him down the hall to their bedroom.

“Anders, thank you for the-- um, the orgasm,” Merrill said quietly, almost conspiratorially.

“No problem, Merrill.”

Anders waved sleepily at his friends over Fenris’ shoulder. Despite having passed out for a while, he was exhausted, and his ass was beginning to ache. When Fenris set him on the bed, Anders reached for the laces of the leggings the elf was still wearing. Fenris gently took hold of his wrists, leaning down to kiss his palms.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fenris said.

“But--”

“I had a chance to calm down after you passed out. You’re tired, let me just hold you while you fall asleep. When we wake up, you can do whatever you want with me,” Fenris promised, stepping back to undress anyway. He encouraged Anders to lie down and climbed into bed behind him, cuddling up against him. “You were so good today, love.”

“Thank you. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did,” Fenris said. “Watching you getting fucked… When Isabela climbed on top of you, kaffas, I thought I’d come right then.”

Anders laughed tiredly. “You liked watching me and Bela? I liked it when you joined in, even if I couldn’t see you.”

“Did you now?” Fenris teased with a grin. “Seeing the only two people I have chosen to have sex with together? Yes, I most certainly enjoyed that. Sleep now, we can talk more in the morning.”

Anders did as he was told, sighing happily and pushing back against Fenris. It wasn’t long until he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
